


Endurance

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captive Eggsy, Hallucinations, Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mission Failure, Non-Graphic Torture, Solitary Confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Eggsy just wants to go home and get into bed with Harry.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 20 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Bed".
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags, this one's a bit different from the usual entry for Happily Married Spies. I had an idea for the prompt and it kind of went off the rails. Sorry, not sorry.

Eggsy leans back against the cell wall. It’s cold and damp, but he’s beyond the point of caring. Truthfully, he hasn’t cared about his surroundings in weeks. 

Or is it months? 

He has no idea how long he’s been in this cell with its cold, wet walls and bright light that never goes off. There’s no furniture - nothing but a hole to relieve himself in. Every so often, sprinklers go off, flooding the room and washing away the filth, leaving Eggsy just that much more miserable.

He coughs, the heavy, wet sound too loud in this quiet space, but Eggsy doesn’t hear it. Instead, he hears his husband calling him back to bed, and Eggsy doesn’t have to close his eyes to see Harry spread out on the mattress, long legs spread, languidly stroking his cock.

_"Come back to bed. I’ve missed you."_

_"You mean your cock’s missed me."_ Eggsy laughs, he’d only gotten up to pee.

 _"No, darling. I’ve missed you. It’s lonely in this big bed without you. I don’t sleep well without you next to me. And you’ve been gone for so long."_ Harry sounds like he’s been crying.

Eggsy blinks. This isn’t a conversation they’ve ever had. Harry’s never once said anything to him about being lonely when he’s away on a mission. It’s part of their life.

_"Come home, Eggsy. Come back to me."_

Eggsy gasps at the pain in his heart. _"I want to, love, but I don’t know if I can."_ He coughs again and everything hurts. _"Maybe if you come get me? Then you can tuck me under the covers and never let me go."_

The sprinklers come on at that moment, drenching Eggsy in cold misery, washing away his tears along with the filth. _"Please, Harry, I want to come home."_


End file.
